Despite the long and widespread usage of the garden tool known as the hoe, the hoe is inefficient strokewise and, of course, constantly requires an updown chopping action which is unacceptable to many gardners.
An object of the present invention is to provide a tilling tool which has a resiliently mounted cutting blade.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a hand tiller which is used by motions away and toward the user.
A further object of the invention is to provide a tillage tool on which the cutting blade is resiliently mounted and which mounting permits a variable angle of attack depending upon the resistance encountered by the cutting blade of the device.
A further object of the invention is to provide a tillage tool which employs a resiliently mounted cutting blade and which tool is employed by the use of horizontal strokes.
A further object of the invention is to provide a tillage tool which employs a resiliently mounted cutting blade but which resilient structure has a stop beyond which deformation is prevented.
A further object of the invention is to provide a tiller which has a resiliently mounted blade which automatically adjusts the blade cutting angle responsive to soil resistance encountered by the blade.
A further object of the invention is to provide a tiller which has a resiliently mounted cutting blade which automatically adjusts the blade cutting angle responsive to resistance encountered by said blade in the soil which provides for stops to limit the extent of deformation of the resilient blade mounting structure.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a hand tiller having a resiliently mounted cutting blade with stops to proclude excessive deformation of the blade mounting structure.
A further object of the invention is to provide a tillage tool which in suitably trashfree soil may be used with push or pull strokes only.